1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a skidproof device which is composed of a substrate sheet and a multiplicity of engaging elements continuously molded by injection using synthetic resin, and more particularly to a synthetic resin skidproof device in which the engaging elements are small in size and are engaged with a companion sheet product reliably to prevent the sheet from skidding and which is adequately resistant to repeating engaging and disengaging operations several times and is therefore suitable for use in a paper diaper, a sanitary pad or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A molded type skidproof surface fastener composed of a substrate sheet and a multiplicity of hook-shaped engaging elements integrally molded continuously by extrusion using synthetic resin is used as attached to a diaper for preventing various kinds of disposable sanitary pads made of paper or non-woven cloth from skidding. This prior art is exemplified by Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 4-128611.
The molded surface fastener disclosed in the above-named publication comprises a substrate sheet, and a multiplicity of holding and engaging elements standing on the front surface of the substrate sheet; and as a typical form, each engaging element has a usual inverted J-shape hook and a taper head which are branched from the upper end of a single stem, the taper head rising upright to a position higher than the top of the hook. If the surface fastener is pressed against a companion sanitary pad for example, the taper heads penetrate into the pad and, at the same time, the hooks engage loops projecting from the front surface of the pad. The taper heads prevent the pad from skidding, while the hooks hold the pad in place.
However, in the case that the molded surface fastener is attached to a diaper or the like, it often comes into direct contact with the skin of the user. And thus the taper heads of the above-described holding and engaging elements inevitably give such a strong itchy touch as to cause a rough skin when the taper heads contact with the skin.
In addition, since the hook and the taper head are branched by an acute angle, the holding and engaging element tends to tear from the branching portion when it is pressed toward the substrate sheet which makes repeated use impossible.